


bitten lips and straddled hips

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Boys Kissing, Dom Liam, Grinding, Jealous Zayn, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Mild Kink, Pain, Protective Liam, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shy Zayn, Sub Zayn, Thighs, Top Liam, Voice Kink, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Ficathon, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam





	bitten lips and straddled hips

there had always been some sort of sexual tension between the boys.

Liam had invited Zayn over to hang out for the night, and they had watched horror movies and played video games until they were exhausted.

when they decided to go to sleep, they took almost five minutes to realize that neither of them had to sleep on the floor or the couch, and they could just share Liam's bed.

Zayn woke up blushing, and he felt dumb, but he didn't really care.

he took in Liam's smell and he breathed in the boys' warmth.

it hadn't been weird when he woke up in Liam's arms, and it wasn't weird when Liam had woken up and kissed Zayn on the top of his head and muttered "good morning," in such a way that somehow made Zayn's heart flutter.

Zayn remembered feeling all light and way too infatuated with Liam, that he felt as if he could pass out if he had gotten up from where he was.

Zayn disobeyed his thoughts and proceeded to untangle his limbs from Liam's, but he was yanked back into the bed by a strong force, landing in the odd position of Zayn's laying face up, his back resting on Liam's stomach and both of the boys laughed, Liam speaking softly,  
"I'm not letting you get up."

Zayn chuckled and halfheartedly whined.  
"well, isn't that rude?"

Liam chuckled lowly,  
"I don't know, is it?"

Zayn blushed at Liam's words, before quickly turning over, laying directly on top of Liam.

Liam's eyes changed.

he visibly gulped, and for the first time, Zayn felt like he was in control.

Zayn kept Liam's intense gaze, sitting up and straddling Liam's hips.

Liam searched Zayn's features, paying attention to just how hesitant he seemed with his movements.

Zayn's hands were on Liam's stomach from when he sat up, their eyes still locked, Liam's hands at his sides, captivated by Zayn's dark eyes and sharp features.

Zayn slowly caressed Liam's torso, his hands running down and stopping right at Liam's waistband, the room seeming steamy and hot.

Liam was completely overwhelmed, his jeans beginning to feel tight.

"Zayn, I-"

Zayn shushed him and Liam obeyed, his lips tight.

Zayn pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, biting so hard that he began to taste blood, but he couldn't stop because this moment made him feel so perplexed, that he didn't know what to do.

Liam decided that he had to touch Zayn.

with reluctant hands, he moved, setting his hands on Zayn's thin thighs, looking into the raven haired boys' eyes for confirmation, who just looked pleading.

Liam just took a deep breath, moving his hands up, Zayn's breath hitching above him.

Zayn's thin fingers curled around Liam's waistband, somehow pushing his hips down, making Liam let out a whimper.

"Zayn, what's happening?"

Zayn couldn't form words, he just pressed his hips down harder.

Liam let out a choked moan,   
"Zayn- fuck."

Zayn moved forward, his hands locking in Liam's short hair, his elbows testing on Liam's shoulders.

Zayn's breaths were ragged as Liam's hand moved to palm Zayn's bulge in his jeans.

"Zayn- fuck. just say something or just please do something."

Zayn bit his lip and rolled his hips down again, eliciting a moan from himself and the taller boy.

Liam's hands moved to Zayn's hips.

Zayn lowered his hands to the hem of Liam's shirt, his fingers wrapping around the bottom, pulling it up over Liam's head. 

Liam watched intently, moving his own hands up, unbuttoning his black and red plaid flannel.

when he finished the last button, Zayn's button up fell open all the way, causing Zayn's scattered tattoos to be exposed to Liam.

"fuck- you are gorgeous."

Zayn blushed, bringing his hands forward, wrapping securely around his middle.

Liam was quick, grabbing Zayn's hands, moving them aside,  
"don't hide yourself Zayn. you're far too gorgeous to do that." 

Zayn flushed an even darker shade of red, looking away.

Liam chuckled, pushing Zayn's small figure off of himself, so that Liam can hover over him.

Zayn laid down, watching as Liam put his hands in either side of his face, taking a few deep breaths.

Zayn's eyes softened as Liam leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle, sending chills down Zayn's spine.

Liam pulled away, muttering,  
"wow."

Zayn nodded, grabbing Liam's hair, pulling him in, their tongues in sync.

Liam pulled away to move down, sucking on Zayn's neck, which happened to be his weak spot, making Zayn moan, gathering up the courage to speak.

"Liam- shit. I want you to take off my pants and fuck me until I can't walk. you got it?"

Liam groaned, attacking Zayn's neck, biting him harshly, kissing all over.

Zayn's hips bucked up involuntarily and Liam drew his lip between his teeth.

"Liam." 

Liam sat up, his legs now on either side of Zayn's body.

Liam moved his head down, licking a stripe down Zayn's body, reaching his waistband.

Zayn trembled as Liam unbuttoned his jeans, taking the zipper in between his teeth, moving his head down, paying attention to the sound of Zayn's uneven breathing.

Liam had his lip between his teeth, grabbing Zayn's jeans, pulling them off and throwing them somewhere in the room, moving to his boxers.

Liam pulled the boxers down at a teasingly slow pace.

"Liam- please."

Liam smirked, tossing the boxers as well, licking his lips at the sight of Zayn's cock, his tip leaking with anticipation.

Liam moved down and kissed Zayn's hipbones one by one, then moving to kiss Zayn's inner thighs.

Liam pulled away, only to whisper,  
"fuck, I love your thighs."

Zayn blushed and tried to control his breathing.

"Liam- please do something."

Liam moved down and kiss at Zayn's thighs again,  
"I am doing something."

Zayn whined, grabbing Liam's hair, pulling him up towards himself.  
"I need your lips."

Liam hummed and attacked Zayn's lips eagerly.

Zayn whimpered beneath him, deepening the kiss as his hands twisted in Liam's short hair, pulling a moan from the taller boy.

Liam moved down, sucking another mark into Zayn's neck,   
"I love your skin so much babe."

Zayn blushed and whined, impossibly harder at Liam's words.

"your lips- fuck Liam." 

Liam moved up and kissed Zayn again, deciding to tease him.  
"do you want my lips around that pretty cock of yours?"

Zayn whined,  
"please- fuck, yes."

Liam smirked,  
"wanna feel yourself hit the back of my throat, feel me moan around you?"

Zayn nodded, biting his lip for the millionth time, causing Liam to smirk again.  
"as you wish."

Zayn grinned and Liam kissed him again.

Liam licked at Zayn's dry lip and then moved down, grabbing Zayn's thighs, slowly spreading his thighs apart so that he could hold them.

Liam licked at Zayn's tip, making Zayn hiss at the sudden contact.

Liam brought his tongue down, just licking up the underside.

"Li- please no teasing."

Liam pulled away, muttering,  
"I would never tease."

Zayn rolled his eyes and suddenly Liam took him in his mouth, moving his hands to Zayn's hip bones, so that he could hold him down.

"Liam- fuck. more."

Liam hummed around Zayn's length, making Zayn say his name.

Liam began bobbing his head and soon Zayn was hitting the back of Liam's throat and Zayn full on moaned at that.

Zayn remembered Liam's words from earlier and it made his length twitch in Liam's mouth and Liam moaned at the feeling.

"Liam I'm close."

at the worlds, Liam pulled off with a pop and smirked at Zayn.

Zayn shook his head, unable to talk, his body covered in a thin coat of sweat.

a thought came to Liam's head,  
"turn over, I wanna taste you."

Zayn was out of breath, but he was eager.

in seconds, Zayn was on his knees, exposed to Liam.

Liam bit his lip at the site, mesmerized.

Liam stood up, pulling off his thick sweats, having no boxers on.

Liam walked up, his hands on Zayn's ass, spreading him open and tasting him.  
I  
Liam hummed and Zayn was a whimpering mess beneath him.

"Liam I need you in me or I- fuck. Li I need you to fuck me or else I'll finish right now."

Liam savored Zayn's sweet taste and pulled away,   
"I want you to turn over and lean against the headboard and open yourself up for me. can you do that baby?"

Zayn nodded and moved back, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Zayn, I wanna see you."

Zayn took a few deep breaths and brought three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to get them wet enough to open himself.

Zayn brought his fingers down, circling one finger around his entrance, slowly pushing it in.

Liam groaned,  
"fuck- Zayn you look so good."

Zayn hummed and kept eye contact with Liam and started pumping his finger in and out until he added another.

Liam wrapped his hand around his length, jerking himself off as he watched Zayn's skin glowing, adding a third finger, accidentally moving his fingers farther up, hitting his sweet spot, moaning ridiculously loudly.

"Liam fuck me now." Zayn's voice echoed off of the walls and Liam groaned, walking up to him, Zayn pulling his fingers out and Liam grabbed his fingers, putting them in his own mouth, sucking on them,  
"Liam, oh my gosh."

Liam pulled back, only to move forward and kiss Zayn,  
"condom?"

Zayn chuckled,  
"there is no way in hell that you are wearing a condom."

Liam laughed,  
"lube?"

"Liam, no. fuck- are you stalling?"

Liam chuckled and kissed him again, before lining himself up.

Zayn took a deep breath as Liam went in inch by inch.

when Liam was all the way in, Zayn was blushing like crazy, out of breath.

"Liam- you're fucking huge."

Liam chuckled lowly in his ear, before he pulled out and slammed back in, causing Zayn to moan loudly.  
"shit, no. Zayn you're- fuck, you're tight."

Zayn whimpered,  
"move, please?"

Liam nodded and kissed Zayn's neck, biting the skin lightly as he pulled out an thrusted back in extremely fast.

"fuckk- harder."

Liam moaned in his ear and repeated theh action, this time hitting Zayn's sweet spot with every thrust.

"so big, Li."

Liam kissed at Zayn's neck, muttering,  
"close, babe- so hot."

Zayn whimpered,  
"kiss me."

Liam obeyed;  
the kiss was frantic and crazy but it was amazing. it left both of the boys feeling particularly turned on, and they both became closer.

the repetitive sound of the headboard hitting the wall was getting louder and louder, along with the boys' moans.

Liam changed his angle, going deeper,  
"Liam, fuck- right there."

Liam repeated the thrusts, moaning every time,  
"how are you still so- shit. how are you so fucking- ah- tight."

Zayn bit his lip, wrapping his legs around Liam's back as he was so close.

Liam pulled out almost completely, before slamming incredibly fast, hitting Zayn's prostate right on.

"Liam!"

Zayn clenched around Liam's length as he was sent over the edge, scratching deeply down Liam's back as he came between them.

the loud scream of Liam's name and the words,  
"fill me up baby," that had fallen from Zayn's thick lips had sent the other boy over the edge as well.

Zayn was practically screaming as his orgasm continued, Liam's high pitched moans making him feel even better.

as Zayn came down from his high, he watched as Liam finished riding out his orgasm, whimpering as his breathing slowed, falling into the mess that Zayn had made moments ago.

"wow," was all that Zayn had been able to say in that moment.

then again, Liam could only find it in him to mutter,  
"yeah."


End file.
